


中年喜剧

by grassofyours



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassofyours/pseuds/grassofyours
Relationships: Gaius van Baelsar/Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	中年喜剧

盖♂×喵♀

为了不撞到门口的风铃，盖乌斯进门时特地弯腰，艾欧泽亚人的平均身高太低，有时候门框设计有问题，他这个外国人总会撞到额头，长此以往养成了习惯，进门先低头。这家咖啡店门倒是不低，但丧心病狂地在门框内挂了一串风铃，开门的风可以让风铃发出清脆的叮当声，反而让可通过的最大高度降低到连艾欧泽亚人都无法接受的程度，这让盖乌斯十分无语。

他刚下班，为防止这家店人满为患，特地一路加急赶来占座，没想到对方比他来得还要早，他看到约好的位置坐了个人，背对大门，银色长发，淡红色的针织衫，看起来很有气质。

他整理领带，大步走上前。

“你好，久等了。”

“你好。”女人看看腕表，“你提前了半个小时？”

“我没有让女性等待的习惯，但是，”盖乌斯沉稳地说，“你来得太早了。”

“嗯，是啊，我下午没事做。”女人说，“就来这里打发时间。”

盖乌斯想，虽说不便打听对方私生活，但32岁还没有正经工作，实在不像话。

“埃斯蒂尼安……你的名字不像女人。”他说，他其实觉得表情也不是很像，埃斯蒂尼安的五官冷峻，生在女人脸上未免太锐利了。

“我也这么觉得，我弟弟的名字比我像女人。”

“你弟弟？听说在跨国企业当高管。”盖乌斯的言下之意是怎么不替你找个工作。

“我们联系不多，他平时比较忙。”埃斯蒂尼安并没有听出盖乌斯的言外之意。

“……”盖乌斯扶额。

“怎么，你身边有人催你结婚？”

“我有几个养子女，有的不用我管，不过有一个特别不听话的。”盖乌斯已经有点烦了，他觉得这场相亲不靠谱，“不省心的小子，从来不知道体谅大人。”

埃斯蒂尼安点点头表示理解。

“家长们都这么说。”

他理解的是西德！盖乌斯一口气梗在胸口。他在职场以铁血硬汉著称，做事目的性极强，如果不是顾虑介绍人的面子，他可能会立刻离开，不浪费双方的时间。

“我们年龄相差有点大了，我还有过一次婚姻经历。”盖乌斯公事公办地说，希望对方可以知难而退。

谁知埃斯蒂尼安说：“我也不年轻了，朋友和家里人都问我的打算，虽然我知道他们是为我好，但还是很烦人。”

“婚姻和年纪也没有必然联系，你的亲友太操之过急了。”盖乌斯懂了介绍人的意思，埃斯蒂尼安个性潇洒，确实是他喜欢的类型，他不由得开始反思自己，是不是有点太过严格。

“那个少年……阿尔菲诺，他怎么介绍的我？”他好奇道。

“他说你性格古板，但是很可靠，当了几十年公务员，养子养女一大堆，都成年了，你还是没有再婚。”

盖乌斯无奈地说：“我从来没有过这方面的想法，我的工作性质……实在是太忙了，而且艾欧泽亚人对帝国人的成见很大，我从没有抱这方面的想法。”

“你的前妻是帝国人？”埃斯蒂尼安说，“抱歉，我没有别的意思，不过既然要共度余生，就得坦诚一点，你觉得呢？”

共度余生暂且不提，盖乌斯赞同埃斯蒂尼安关于坦诚的提议。

“是年轻时的事了，我刚工作就被分配来艾欧泽亚，她和我分隔两地，不想离开家，于是就和我离婚了。”

埃斯蒂尼安理解地说：“都有苦衷。”

“你呢？一点感情经历都没有？”

“让你失望了，没有。”埃斯蒂尼安说，“我是事业型，对感情生活没有依赖――哦，虽然我目前没有工作。”

“以前有过吗？”

“以前也没有。”

盖乌斯痛苦地闭眼，彻底不知怎么接话了。两人有一搭没一搭聊了一会，盖乌斯心里凉了半截。没过多久埃斯蒂尼安就称有事起身离开，正好他也有工作，便绅士地付钱，二人一拍而散。

埃斯蒂尼安出门时，头撞到了门口的风铃上。她潇洒地一甩头发，不顾叮咚乱撞的风铃，盖乌斯目瞪口呆地紧随其后。

“我开了车来。”他说，“晚高峰不好打车，地铁人也多，不如我送你回家。”

埃斯蒂尼安莞尔一笑：“不用了，我跑步回去。”

若是十几岁的少女说这种话，盖乌斯会觉得青春洋溢，可对方是三十二岁的成年女性，这让盖乌斯心里很复杂。

“好吧，下次再见。”他说。心想，希望下次不要见了。

*

盖乌斯思前想后，觉得应该问问别人的意见，他没什么同龄好友，便给尼禄打电话。尼禄·斯卡艾瓦半年前考公考到他手下，工作勤奋，性格要强，唯一的不足之处是总和西德眉来眼去。

尼禄说：“您今年56，二婚，还有拖油瓶。对方32，没结过婚，这样的条件不是很好吗？”

“西德应该不算拖油瓶了，其他几个孩子也有了自己的事业。”

“但是您56岁，二婚。”尼禄说，“对方32岁，没结过婚。”

“我们谈不到一起。”盖乌斯说，“那句话怎么说，三岁一个代沟，那她和我有八个代沟。”

“代沟这种东西，是人用来逃避沟通和理解的借口。”尼禄说，“你们刚见了一面，就真的一点共同语言都没有吗？”

盖乌斯想了想，严肃地说：“她可能和西德有共同语言。”

电话另一边的尼禄停顿了一会，大概是思考西德能和未来的养母碰撞出什么火花。

最后他说：“西德肯定也会支持您的，虽然那小子成天不务正业，让人看了就来气……不过他肯定会支持您的。”

盖乌斯从尼禄这里没有得到任何有建设性的建议，他挂了电话，立刻又有人给他打了过来。

“盖乌斯先生！”那边的少年很兴奋，兴奋过头了，“刚才我打给你，你正在和别人通话，没有打扰到你吧？”

盖乌斯紧锁的眉头舒展：“是工作上的事，已经解决好了。”

“埃斯蒂尼安和我说，她觉得很不错。”

“什么不错，这次相亲吗？”

“是啊，她说和您很投缘――她平时很高冷，我都不敢想象她居然对您有这么高的评价。”

“……但我觉得还是不合适。”盖乌斯终于说，“不是我不知变通，我也知道现在有很多赚钱的临时工作，但她一个工作都没有，实在是……”

“嗯？她这么说的吗？”阿尔菲诺说，“不是的，她非常厉害，经常为国争光的！”

……

加班的尼禄又一次接到了盖乌斯的电话。

盖乌斯劈头就说：“她是业余运动员。”

“什么？”尼禄没反应过来。

“埃斯蒂尼安。”盖乌斯说，“我误会她了，她是运动员。”

“她都32了。”

“她跑马拉松，马拉松要日积月累地锻炼！”盖乌斯说，“年轻人懂什么！”

尼禄说：“您觉得合适……那就合适吧。”

盖乌斯叹气：“我是不是很古板，其实没有工作也没什么，她的个性很好，已经比我见过的大多数女性都要优秀了。”

“您刚才可不是这么说的……算了，如果您和她结婚，性生活方面也要注意，两位毕竟不年轻了……”

“32岁的女人当然和18岁的女人一样做爱了！”盖乌斯如果在街上喊出这种话，大概要被路人拍到脸，举报至单位。

“……就算您明天就要结婚，今天也还有工作，请不要乐极生悲。”尼禄飞速浏览网页，“房间已经订好了，柯林的面具也放在了装备箱里，那女人回复了我们的邮件，她很狡猾，今天是我们唯一的机会。”

“了解。今天的事，希望你向西德保密。”盖乌斯说，“臭小子，唯独不能让他知道，否则恐怕他会做一个埃斯蒂尼安等身铜像送给我们。”

“什么事情？”尼禄说，“不是一直在说今晚的任务吗？”

*

埃斯蒂尼安在夕阳下悠哉地慢跑，路过居民区的一角，转身进了一条死胡同。

她扭头看身后有没有人尾随，确认安全后拉开半人高的锈迹斑斑的铁门钻进去，肮脏的台阶通往地下室，地下室的尽头有个破旧的电梯。她进了电梯，没有按楼层，电梯却缓缓运行。

电子女声在上方询问：“请确认身份。”

埃斯蒂尼安朗声说：“埃斯蒂尼安·维恩布劳。晚上好，哈罗妮。”

“晚上好，‘龙血’。SE-35071计划正按计划进行，请坚守自己岗位，祝计划顺利。”

埃斯蒂尼安跟着说：“祝计划顺利。”

她健步如飞地走出电梯，电梯外并不是居民楼，而是极具现代风格的办公大楼，黑衣人和智能机器人们忙碌地走来走去，荷枪实弹的警卫站在走廊里护航。艾默里克正好从楼上下来，递给埃斯蒂尼安一份文件。

“今晚有紧急任务，衣服已经准备好了，”

埃斯蒂尼安接过文件，边走边看：“那个叫柯林的军火贩子，他露出狐狸尾巴了？”

“是，技术部门截获了他们的邮件记录，今晚柯林和他的线人接头，那女人名叫卡拉，是个妓女，已经被我们秘密控制了。”

埃斯蒂尼安懂了：“要我假扮她？”

“说不上假扮，柯林一定不会信任你，你只需要稳住他，套出那批军火的下落――套不出也没关系，总之不能让他起疑，我们目前还不能失去这个线索。”艾默里克说，“能胜任吗？”

埃斯蒂尼安撩了一把长发，冷冰冰地说：“没问题。”

“他是军火商，同时也是以贩养吸的瘾君子，心狠手辣。”艾默里克担忧道，“我带人在对面大楼接应你，万事小心。”

“不必担心，我已经打算结婚了，不会给自己留下不良记录的。”

艾默里克一愣：“这么快，今天不是刚见了一面吗？”

“我觉得很合适。”埃斯蒂尼安说，“他是很好的搭档，不止是共度一生，还要作为战友――不过他年纪不小，大概要花点时间让他接受我的工作。”

虽然工作时间谈私人生活不太好，艾默里克还是忍不住问：“他的工作是……？”

埃斯蒂尼安耸耸肩：“公务员，很老套，对吧？不过我喜欢。”

*

盖乌斯提前到了半个小时，没等多久，有人刷卡进门。

来客没有开客房的灯，他透过面具看到一个娉婷的剪影靠在门边，手里的烟头明明灭灭。

“嗨，先生，卡拉病了，今天是我陪您。”她刻意压低嗓音，让声音沙哑性感，“她说你没那么挑剔，希望如此。”

耳麦里的尼禄大惊失色：“卡拉跑了？不，不会，先稳住这个女人，我立刻去查！”

盖乌斯心想：早说就不用戴面具了，奇怪，这声音是不是在哪里听过？

他的嘴唇贴着领口的变声器：“当然，宝贝，或许你会愿意让我看点不一样的？”

埃斯蒂尼安想：妈的，好老练的嫖客！

盖乌斯被自己恶心地冷汗直流。

“很好，您学得非常像！”尼禄在加密频道里大声鼓励，“他就是这个语气，对，很恶心的腔调！”

“如你所愿，亲爱的。”埃斯蒂尼安咬字暧昧。

盖乌斯没有做声，他总觉得这个女人熟悉。

埃斯蒂尼安却会错了意，她以为盖乌斯对这身衣服不满意，不由得在心里骂了一句，艾默里克的审美果然靠不住。

她把手包往床上一丢，单手解开礼服的纱领，接着用力扯开，露出里面的情趣内衣，是一条黑色的无袖短裙，衣领低得露出四分之三的胸部，裙摆堪堪遮住大腿，走近才能看到布料是半透明的黑蕾丝，只有重点部位的布是不透光的。

“你从哪里搞来的这种衣服？”艾默里克在耳麦里问，“太冒险了，柯林不见得会喜欢！”

艾默里克心里吐槽：你挑的都是什么星巴克女招待穿的制服，他才不会喜欢。

她抬抬下巴，问盖乌斯：“如何？”

“不错，可我甚至不知道你的名字，亲爱的。”盖乌斯用柯林的声音说。

“今晚之后你就会听过了。”埃斯蒂尼安悠扬道，“我可不会让你轻易忘了。”

她很戒备，还不能给尼禄他们信号。盖乌斯想：虽说是女人，但可能藏着后手，不能掉以轻心。

他很戒备，还不能给艾默里克信号。埃斯蒂尼安想：虽说是个瘾君子，但可能藏着后手，不能掉以轻心。

盖乌斯笑道：“你打算在床上告诉我，甜心？”

埃斯蒂尼安似笑非笑道：“现在说也无妨，我名叫‘龙血’，你信吗？”

耳麦里的艾默里克倒吸一口冷气。

盖乌斯却以为埃斯蒂尼安还不信任自己，所以开了一个有点恶劣的玩笑。

盖乌斯当机立断地想：算了，先尝试用语言套取他的信任。

埃斯蒂尼安当机立断地想：算了，直接上！

她扭着腰走向盖乌斯，环着他的脖子、坐到他大腿上，缓缓抚摸他的胸膛：“你是想先办正事，还是先处理那些无关紧要的工作……还是一起来呢？”

盖乌斯发出一阵低沉的笑声，他揽着她，装成揩油的样子摸她腰间有没有东西，埃斯蒂尼安笑着抓住他的手腕：“这么性急？”

她内心骂道：等会剁了你的手！

盖乌斯内心叫苦不迭，如果是为了任务，他可以面不改色地摸遍这个妓女全身，但对方一打岔，感觉瞬间就变了。

埃斯蒂尼安的手指滑过盖乌斯的肩膀，为他脱下风衣，柔软的乳房贴着他的胸肌……

埃斯蒂尼安忽然有点不解，瘾君子会锻炼出这么好的身材吗？

她没有过多地考虑这个问题，脱下盖乌斯的衣服后，顺手用衣服把他的手绑在的椅背上，还不忘贴心地打了个死结。

“她们说你喜欢这个？”

盖乌斯心中警铃大作，他见对方在他身后捣鼓，以为是妓女的什么花样，没想到主动权已经完全交给了对方，这是极为危险的。可两人离得太近，他如果出声喝止，对方一定会听出他声音的区别。万般无奈下，他只能含糊地笑了笑，女人的手指勾着他的下巴，掀起面具的一角，深情地抚摸他的嘴唇。

盖乌斯已经快硬了，这次任务对他的折磨可谓是身心双重，他不动声色地褪下拇指上的指环，按下按钮，指环侧面变为高速转动的锯齿，衣服是特制的，完全割断恐怕要费些时间，埃斯蒂尼安忽然俯身吻住了他的嘴唇，盖乌斯手一抖，险些割破自己。

女人的嘴唇柔软，有种醉人的甜香，盖乌斯在温柔乡里不至于溺毙，也差不多快缴械投降，他回应着埃斯蒂尼安的唇舌，感受对方热情似火的欲望――埃斯蒂尼安维持着接吻的姿势，只是微微后退一步，接着优雅地推了一把盖乌斯。

盖乌斯失去平衡，茫然地向后倒去――他接着意识到自己暴露了，对方认出了他不是柯林！埃斯蒂尼安已经暴起，腿用力砸向他，尖锐的鞋根擦着盖乌斯的耳朵凿进地板里，风衣终于只剩最后一点布料，盖乌斯用力扯断，一把抓起椅子扔向埃斯蒂尼安，鲤鱼打挺跳起来，抽身后退。

埃斯蒂尼安一掌打飞椅子，指节直取盖乌斯的喉结，盖乌斯电光火石间拆了对方两招，心里一惊，下意识看对方的胸，一双雪白的玉乳波涛汹涌、摇摇欲坠，这妓女不知为什么一身好功夫，出手的速度和力度完全不亚于受过训练的男人，甚至更为出色。

他走神了不过半秒，埃斯蒂尼安立刻找到破绽擒住了他的手腕，居然几乎要捏碎他的骨头，盖乌斯反手抓着埃斯蒂尼，将她的胳膊肘向后拧，埃斯蒂尼安顺势转身，飞起一脚，两人齐齐后退拉开距离。盖乌斯的面具被踹飞，埃斯蒂尼安的假发歪了，看起来更狼狈一些，她怒火万丈地扯下假发，一头银发在月光下倾泻而下。

“……埃斯蒂尼安？”盖乌斯举起手，“这是怎么回事，你为什么在这里？”

埃斯蒂尼安也看清了他的脸，咬着牙说：“你说你是公务员，你骗我！”

“不！这有些原因！”盖乌斯大声说，“等等，少年说你是马拉松运动员，你骗他！”

“我当然有原因，用不着你过问！”

盖乌斯厉声道：“听着，不管你出于什么原因从事这个职业，我相信你有苦衷，但是现在涉及法律和国家安全，我劝你迷途知返，不要再做傻事了！”

埃斯蒂尼安冷笑一声，哈，这个恐怖分子居然劝特工从良。

“傻事？我看你问题不小，居然还不知道自己错在哪里！”

埃斯蒂尼安怒喝一声，猛地掀开短裙，抽出大腿绑带里的匕首，朝盖乌斯面门刺去，盖乌斯向侧一躲，埃斯蒂尼安手中的刀转了一圈，刀刃刺向盖乌斯的动脉，然而盖乌斯虚晃一招，伸手挡住匕首，压低身体踢向埃斯蒂尼安的腿弯，埃斯蒂尼安站立不稳，跌在他怀里，正欲用刀，盖乌斯手用力一折，埃斯蒂尼安吃痛地松手，匕首掉在地上。盖乌斯的手伸进短裙，顺着她大腿的曲线向上，摸出腿根内侧挂着的女士手枪。

“想留活口？”盖乌斯几乎吻到他的耳朵，“别这么天真，女士。”

埃斯蒂尼安一掌拍向他的耳朵，盖乌斯堪堪避开，她已经踩着床跃起，蛇一般缠住盖乌斯上半身，紧实的大腿抵住盖乌斯的喉咙，她的身体柔软却又坚韧，仿佛一个死扣，一旦打好，等待盖乌斯的只有窒息而亡。

盖乌斯又一次为自己的大意吃了苦头，再多犹豫一会儿，女人的大腿能立刻绞断他的脖子，他当机立断抱着埃斯蒂尼安的腿砸在地上，枪也飞了出去，埃斯蒂尼安闷哼一声，腿一松劲，盖乌斯立刻掰开她的双腿抽出上半身，伸手够床边的枪，埃斯蒂尼安一脚蹬飞枪，鞋跟撞在钢制的床脚，发出当的一声。盖乌斯扑向枪，撞飞一片桌椅，埃斯蒂尼安自知来不及，咬着牙退后，打算撞碎玻璃跳窗逃脱。

千钧一发之际，被遗忘的手包里发出一串不合时宜的乐声，有人在这时候给埃斯蒂尼安打电话，两人同时愣住了，屏幕的亮光透过手包的夹层缝隙漏出来，埃斯蒂尼安难以置信地瞪圆了眼睛。

盖乌斯扶着床站起来，摸出手机，接通电话，眼睛死死盯着埃斯蒂尼安，手指扣在扳机上，态势一触即发。

“我是艾默里克·德·博雷尔。”电话那边的人仿佛猜到是他拿起电话，“是自己人，这次行动失败了！”

盖乌斯沉声说：“‘托尔丹’是你什么人？”

“我父亲已经退休了，现在‘托尔丹’的代号属于我。”艾默里克说，“我在五分钟后到达，听着，我不希望看到让双方都不愉快的场景。”

盖乌斯对着埃斯蒂尼安晃晃手机屏幕，把手机丢在中间的地上，埃斯蒂尼安咬着牙，摇摇晃晃地站直，跌坐在床上。

盖乌斯想，现在的场景足够让艾默里克不愉快了。

“需要我给你倒杯热水吗？”他问。

“不了，谢谢。”埃斯蒂尼安冷冷地拒绝。

*

艾默里克只用三分钟冲上了楼，和走消防通道的尼禄·斯卡艾瓦打了个照面，双方剑拔弩张，手下们忐忑地跟在后面，不知道这个乌龙为什么愈演愈烈。

埃斯蒂尼安头发凌乱，肩带扯断一根，嘴角蹭开点口红，她坐在床边，夹着一根从盖乌斯口袋里顺出来的香烟，手指发抖，像扫黄被抓的风尘女子。

艾默里克脱下自己的外套递给她，她一声不吭地披上。

尼禄小声问：“您怎么不把外套给她？”

盖乌斯有点尴尬地说：“被我撕坏了。”

“可那衣服是特质的……”尼禄说，“造价不低，我们这个月被后勤骂了四次了。”

“她拿来捆我了。”盖乌斯说，“我要想活命，只能……”

尼禄立刻露出了然的神情，56岁的盖乌斯很无力地解释：“不是你想的那样……”

“没关系，长官，让莉维亚骂回去。”尼禄说，“不就是件衣服，我也能做出来，保证不比他们做得差！”

“这件事之后详谈，刚才录音了吗？这件事不能让我们负全责。”

“录了，但是……”尼禄斟酌道，“两位演技都很好，最后也打得很激烈……”

艾默里克面无表情地看了盖乌斯一眼，不轻不重地说：“这个色号不适合您。”

盖乌斯不明就里，顺着对方视线擦了擦嘴唇，手背上赫然是刚才和埃斯蒂尼安接吻蹭到的口红，他用力在嘴上抹了两把，尼禄无奈地说：“过会去洗一洗吧。”

“混了特制的染剂，水洗不掉。”房间另一边的埃斯蒂尼安说，“过来，我给你卸。”

房间里除了埃斯蒂尼安的人都傻了。

“卸什么？”盖乌斯问。

“卸妆。”埃斯蒂尼安没好气地说，“不然呢，你这么喜欢我的口红吗？”

盖乌斯看着尼禄，嘴唇微动：“有戏吗？”

“什么有戏？”尼禄说，“太有戏了，您是说负全责还是结婚？”

*

盖乌斯深深地叹气，对着镜子整理衣服，他穿着雪白的西服，领口别了一朵白百合，头发一股脑地向后梳，用发蜡固定好。

尼禄在门口说：“您今天很帅。”

“她呢？”

“我没有看到，但莉维亚说很不错。”

“这样啊。”盖乌斯再一次叹气，“太不稳重了，我居然这么紧张。”

“所有人结婚都是这样的。”尼禄说，“别照镜子了，先生，你今天非常帅，我们快入场吧！”

盖乌斯和尼禄一前一后走进露天会场，和宾客一一打招呼。他们工作性质特殊，来的大多是业界同僚，但也有不知道他们真实身份的，譬如搭桥接线的阿尔菲诺，因此婚礼上不能太随便，大家都是普通人，有普通的生活、普通的工作……也有的干脆没有工作。

莉维亚和露琪亚联袂献上一首四手联弹，用的是艾默里克家里搬过来的施坦威，露琪亚提议弹首肖二，像十几年前在家里的花园时一样，莉维亚点头同意，两人磨合了几分钟，很快找到了节奏。盖乌斯欣慰地看到莉维亚整个人都柔和起来，好像变回了那个灵动天真的小女孩。

阿尔菲诺用力鼓掌，询问艾默里克能否让他和双胞胎妹妹也弹一首。

阿莉赛发出不屑的鼻音。

“请便，反正还没有人用过。”艾默里克微笑着伸手示意。

盖乌斯这边就有点窘迫，养子养女幼时跟着他生活清贫，没有什么拿的出手的才艺，西德提议尼禄和他一起表演极速拆钢琴并拼装好的匠人特技，尼禄粗略估算这架施坦威的价格后无情地拒绝了他。

西德失望地去找阿米尼安交换名片。尽管加隆德炼铁厂的实际事务都交给杰西处理，他还是坚定地表示一定会和阿米尼安合作。

热场后，神父示意客人们坐好，新娘要来了。埃斯蒂尼安在隆重的乐声中被养父领至盖乌斯身边，她走路的姿势很美，不知怎么回事，盖乌斯想起了初次见面那天晚上埃斯蒂尼安扭着腰走近他、坐在他大腿上的模样。

他掐掐眉心，把这想法赶出大脑。

神父庄严地询问：“盖乌斯·巴埃萨先生，你愿意以后娶埃斯蒂尼安·维恩布劳为妻，无论贫穷还是富裕、疾病或健康、美貌或失色、顺利或失意，都愿意爱她、安慰她、尊敬她、保护她，并愿意在你们一生之中对她永远忠心不变吗？”

盖乌斯沉声说：“我愿意。”

孩子们齐齐鼓掌，泼辣的米莉珊迪雅甚至流下两滴真挚的眼泪。

神父转向埃斯蒂尼安：“埃斯蒂尼安·维恩布劳女士，你愿意……”

“我愿意。”埃斯蒂尼安飞快地打断他。

空气诡异地安静了一秒，阿米尼安一脸灾难地闭上眼，艾默里克干咳一声。

神父继续道：“……愿意嫁给盖乌斯·巴埃萨，与他在神圣的婚约中共同生活，无论是疾病或健康、贫穷或富裕、美貌或失色、顺利或失意，你都愿意爱他、安慰他、尊敬他、保护他，并愿意在你们一生之中对他永远忠心不变吗？”

埃斯蒂尼安回答：“我愿意。”神色如常，似乎刚才没有人抢答。

神父向着观众席：“让我们为这对新人送上最热烈的掌声。”他擦擦鬓角的汗，为解决一桩难题而松了口气。

新人为来宾们敬酒，照顾到在场还有未成年人，盖乌斯特别准备了果汁，他亲自拿了两个高脚杯，给阿尔菲诺和阿莉赛倒满石榴汁。埃斯蒂尼安切好蛋糕，取下一块朝阿米尼安砸去，阿米尼安灵活一躲，手工缝制的西服上还是沾了点奶油，埃斯蒂尼安哈哈大笑。

她笑起来不算很惊艳，却有种青春年少的狂野，提着裙摆追着亲弟弟跑的样子简直张牙舞爪，看来从小到大没有少仗着体能优势作威作福。

盖乌斯看着阿米尼安抱头鼠窜，不由自主地微笑，西德一块蛋糕扣在他脸上，糊住了他的笑脸。

“西德！你这混蛋――”莉维亚一撸蕾丝礼裙的长袖，“我杀了你！！”

盖乌斯木然回头，西德飞一般跑远，莉维亚蹬着高跟鞋百米冲锋，尼禄在开怀大笑和仕途无忧间选择了后者，眼神躲着盖乌斯，努力不看他。

盖乌斯抹了一把脸，滑溜溜的奶油很难擦干净，这蛋糕是他和埃斯蒂尼安一起订的，用了植物奶油，据说口感很好。

算了，他释然地想，动物奶油也好植物奶油也好，说不定味道都不错。他参透了一项哲学问题，以至于看到埃斯蒂尼安朝他大笑，也无奈地摊手回应――不管别人觉得好还是不好，适合自己的就是最好的。

这是他人到中年学到的最宝贵的东西。

END

史密斯夫妇+真实的谎言au

.


End file.
